The Story Moves on
by Gjazamona
Summary: Talpa is back, but this time he is after a new person that has limitless power. Her daughter must intervene to stop the torture, but will a secret deal that Talpa has made make it near to impossible to accomplish? R&R Please!
1. Prologue

"The Story Moves On..."  
By Kianna Mora

Prologue

Okay, it was brought to my attention that no one knows what a Shadowen is and that people want a better description of the new characters. Well, here you go, the first part is the new characters.

Gjazamona: Also called Gjaz. 5'8". She has red hair that ends at her knees. She also has an armor that is purple and is believed to be Peace/Love, but no one knows for sure. Her main title is: Shadowen Master, but there are less common ones She wears a leather suit most of the time, that is her uniform for hunting Shadowen. She also protects Ash, her mother.

Ash: 5'2", blonde hair, bordering on white, to her waist. Ash also has very bad luck, but she is very hard to kill. Her past is complex and at one point she was strong and very powerful. She can mimic almost any power and make it her own. People wanting access to that power usually attack her; this is why Gjazamona protects her.

Hi, me again. Here's the Shadowen.

Shadowen: If you want a very detailed story on the Shadowen and where they might have come from, read Terry Brooks Shannara Series. This comprises of: Sword of Shannara, Elfstones of Shannara, Wishong of Shannara. These are just the history of that land and if you don't read these, you won't understand the rest. His other books that are Shadowen are: Scions of Shannara, Druid of Shannara, Elf Queen of Shannara, and Talismans of Shannara. These books are if you want to read a very good series and get a detailed history. Here is a sketchy history on the Shadowen.

Shadowen are believed to have been made from the residue magic used in wars and private use. They look like a shadow with red eyes and they can shape-shift into anything. The darker the Shadowen, more powerful the Shadowen. To survive, they must take energy from people, like a vampire taking blood, but will hardly take from animals. In order to enter a person, their own personal "shield" must be breached, and to do that, they make a hole in the shield big enough to slip through. Most Shadowen consume all of the energy in the person so they can't support their body, then the person will die. In some cases the Shadowen can stay to use the body for their own uses. Gjazamona kills them and keeps them in line, that's why she is called the Shadowen Master. She also hunts down the more elusive Shadowen, hence the name Shadowen hunter. The weaker the Shadowen, the stupider, the stronger, the smarter.


	2. 1st Chapter

The Story Moves On…

By: Kianna Mora

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors, but am exerting my right to Free Speech, please don't sue.

A sun rose in the east bringing light over vast plains and then finally touched a palace towering to the sky. On one of the high parapets stood a woman dressed in a long white robe embellished with symbols along the hem. The wind whipped her long hair around her face and she greeted the sun as it rose in a blaze of glory. She breathed in the fresh air as it came off of the mountains that towered to the south. In the courtyard there were already people gathering for the Morning Devotion and she could hear the chant coming up from the breeze. A child looked up and saw her and waved, she waved back just as the mother looked up and saw who he was looking at. She smiled and her right hand covered her heart in the gesture of fealty. She put her own hand over her heart and smiled. The mother shooed her son into the courtyard and began her chant, the boy mimicking her.

The woman turned around and walked into the open double doors and started down the stairs. She stopped at the ground floor and opened the door into the Library. A man stood in front of the fire and he turned slightly as he heard the door open.

"Ah, Gjazamona, glad to see you on this beautiful morning, you will be leaving shortly, hmm?"

The woman nodded, "Yes Father, I will be leaving shortly. If anything should happen-"

"I will send word for you, don't worry, I can take care of my own country by myself. Find these Warriors and get rid of this enemy as quickly as possible. I hate to see your mother in so much pain." His eyes darkened in anger, "Especially when he comes into my home and tries to kill that which is mine and I can do nothing against it."

Gjazamona's own eyes glittered with magic that was just beneath the surface, "We all hate being so helpless, but if it means my mothers safety, I will do whatever is possible."

Gjazamona's father nodded, "Then leave and hurry back." Gjazamona nodded and left the room.

Meanwhile……….

Cale smiled a cruel smile as he lazily gazed into the bowl of water he was using to scry. He saw a woman lying on a bed trying to sleep, but was being tormented by invisible demons in her nightmares. She thrashed on the bed and finally woke with a start, sitting up and panting heavily. A woman burst into the room, rushing over to the bed.

"Mother, are you ok? Was it another nightmare?" the woman looked extremely worried.

The woman's mother nodded, "I'm fine, I think I have slept enough for one night. Aren't you supposed to be gone by now. You need to find the Ronin Warriors quickly." Cale cursed and waved the vision away. His Master would need to learn of this new development. Cale closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he was in the throne room.

"Master, Ash is sending someone to look for the Ronin Warriors. This could start to get complicated. When are you going to finish her off and obtain all of her power?"

Talpa raised a hand, "We do not need to worry about the Ronin Warriors. There is not a way for Ash to go through dimensions to get to them. We have all of the time in the world; do not worry my Warlord of Darkness."

Cale sighed, "She is sending her daughter, Gjazamona, to find them. She can go through dimensions, and is very powerful from what I have seen."

Talpa's eyes narrowed, "You did not say her daughter was even aware of this situation before, she was supposed to be gone for a very long time. When did she get back?"

Cale flinched, "Two days ago."

Talpa began to fume, "And you decided to not let me know about this before? We could have taken measures to eliminate her before she became a threat."

Cale smiled, "She can still be eliminated Master, all we need to do is get to her before she gets to the Ronin Warriors."

"If you think that was possible, don't you think Rimmer would have done that before now?"

Cale grimaced at the thought of the Leader of the Shadowen, he was a man that loved to stretch the truth in his favor and one could not trust a word he said. Cale wished that his Master had not struck a deal with this vermin. He knew that Rimmer had made this deal for his own purposes, none of which had included his Master gaining any power for himself. Cale had heard Rimmer talking to one of his underlings about his plans to beat Talpa at his own game. Cale had immediately told his Master and his Master had not heeded a word of it. Well, if his Master was not going to use caution he was honor bound to do it for him. Cale would find a way to eliminate Rimmer as well as this Gjazamona, even if it was without his Masters permission. Nothing was going to get in the way of his Master's plan, even his Master's own arrogance.

••••••••••

Rimmer Dall sat in his fortress at Southwatch watching Gjazamona's progress in the floor to ceiling mirror in his chambers. He was amazed how quickly she was going through the dimensions trying to find her Warriors. She had been at this for over 2 days and had already visited 50 different dimensions. What she didn't know is that Rimmer was tampering with her when she was teleporting from dimension to dimension, making it to where she was visiting the same dimensions each time, or alternate dimensions of the same one she had just visited. Rimmer knew that Gjazamona would catch on eventually, but hoped it wouldn't be for at least another day. He was stepping up his plans to gain all of Ash's power for himself. The only reason he had even made a deal with that Talpa was to make it easier to wear down Ash's immense will and then cut Talpa from the whole deal.

His brother Kemmer came into the room just as he was banishing the image from the mirror. "Messing with her again, are we?"

"Of course, she needs to be led around on a wild goose chase once in a while. What did you come for?"

Kemmer took a deep breath, "The Council does not think that you are doing what is wise with Ash. They fear you will bring the Shadowen Masters wrath upon us all if you persist. You will not even be able to keep her blind to the fact that you have a made a deal with that Talpa. They said that if you can't get Ash's power in one week, they will command you to cease or relieve you of your post."

Rimmer clenched his right gloved hand, "Meddling fools! I am their leader! I am the one that kept everyone from being obliterated by the Shadowen Master. Shadowen Master, pah! Gjazamona is nothing more than an assassin that makes surprise attacks on us. What do we do to deserve it?"

Kemmer cleared his throat, "We kill whole villages and ravage the magic in the Earth?"

Rimmer waived a hand in dismissal, "We only do that to keep ourselves alive, just like the humans strip the earth of its nutrients growing their crops."

Kemmer shook his head, "Then why do we have raids for fun? Surely you see why she comes down on us so hard. We can take what we need from plants, trees, but we kill humans instead."

Rimmer rounded on him, "Are you defending her, my only brother? Have you turned traitor?"

Kemmer backed up a step, "No, no I am not defending her." He backed up to the door, "What should I say to the Council?"

Rimmer raised his lip in distaste, "Tell them I will have it done in a week, and if I don't, don't expect me to step down."

Kemmer nodded nervously and reached for the handle, he was gone in an instant.

••••••••••

Gjazamona stood in a field that she could have sworn she was just in. She closed her eyes and traced her energy signature back through the dimensions, and found something out of place. There was a slight shift in the dimensions that she had not created. When she had last jumped dimensions, she had felt a slight nudge in a direction. She looked hard at the signature and her mouth grew hard, "Rimmer Dall, you little meddler." Her eyes still closed she felt a new signature in the dimension close to what she was in. This was the signature of what she was looking for! It was one of the Warriors, Ryo, and he was using the Inferno armor. She latched onto the signature and made a clear course and disappeared.


	3. 2nd Chapter

"The Story Moves On..."  
By Kianna Mora

Part One - New Conflicts

Gjazamona surveyed the dimension that she was finally able to find and gazed at the 5 young men that were talking, none of them had any armors and it looked at if there were no armor signatures. She puzzled over that for a moment, and scanned as far as she could for any hint of the energy signature she had just experienced. There were none and she decided to find out if these five knew anything. As she came closer to the young men she heard what they were saying.

The one with black hair spoke something about what he was going to do next. As Gjazamona was invisible, she decided to get a closer look at the men. The blonde one seemed to sense her presence and looked around, trying to pinpoint what it was. Gjazamona went still and the blonde one stopped looking around. As soon as she took another step, his head whipped around at the noise. The black haired man looked at him inquiringly, "what's up Sage?"

Sage took one more look around, "I don't know, it just seems like I heard someone walking around and I could have sworn I felt something arrive a moment ago. It's probably just my imagination; we probably need to stop looking over our shoulders, now that Talpa is gone."

Gjaz's eyes widened, these were the people she was looking for!

Without even realizing that she was still invisible she said, "Sage is right, there is someone here right now." All five men started to look for the source of the voice, their alarm becoming apparent when no one seemed to appear.

"What are you all looking for, I'm right here. Oh, right…." Gjaz closed her eyes for a moment and seemed to materialize right next to the man with black hair.

"Whoa! Where did you come from," he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to drop in like this, but I need your help. This may come as a surprise, but I don't live on this planet and my mother is being tortured by an entity calling his self Talpa,"

Sage looked startled, "But that is impossible, we just killed him not that long ago."

Gjaz shook her head, "Talpa wasn't alive, you can't kill a spirit, and all you did was banish him from your Realm. That in itself is a great feat. Talpa is very powerful, and we have had trouble fending him off and also that minion of his. I think his name was Cale."

The redhead spoke for the first time, "I thought Cale turned good, at least he did when he left."

Gjazamona nodded, "And that might be so, but there are several dimensions, some of which things go very much differently than the dimension you are in now."

The black haired man shook his head in confusion, "So, what do you want us to do? We've done what we were charged to do by the Ancient One; Talpa is no longer coming to this Realm. Besides why would we want to help you?"

Gjaz sighed, "My mother is being tortured relentlessly by Talpa and Cale and they won't stop until she gives in and hands over her power. At least that is what they think will happen, someone just can't hand over their power. I've tried everything to help her and she sent me as a last ditch effort to find the Ronin Warriors, the only ones to defeat Talpa in a thousand years, and bring them to her. I know that she has something in mind, but she won't tell me. I've already wasted 2 days looking for you and I don't want to have to force all of you to come, but if it comes down to that, I will.

The black haired man looked apologetic, "I'm very sorry to hear about your mother, but I'm not sure what we can do for her. We don't have our armors anymore and we have no way of getting to the Nether Realm, even if we wanted to. Most of us are weary of fighting. You said earlier that there are other dimensions with the same people, but different circumstances go find these and we wish you luck."

Gjaz nodded, "I'm afraid that you leave me with no choice. I said that I had already wasted two days, and that is two days of needless torture for my mother." Her eyes began to glitter and the glow started to permeate the surrounding area until all the Ronin Warriors could see was Gjaz and a blinding white. Soon, even Gjaz was gone, and with that all five stopped seeing white, but an endless black.

••••••••

Gjaz guided her charges through the dimensions, making sure none woke up. She had to make a pit stop in this Nether Realm of theirs and get their armors as quickly as possible. She could already feel the pull of her father calling her back home. She had taken too long, all thanks to that Rimmer, and he was going to pay for this interference. She found the Nether Realm quickly; it was just adjacent to the dimension she just came from. Gjaz created an opening for her and the Warriors to go through and landed on a grassy hill overlooking the palace.

She could see some guards coming towards her with weapons drawn. When they came within 5 yards of her, one spoke, "Identify yourself and your business here!"

Gjaz nodded, "I am Gjazamona and with me I have the Ronin Warriors, I need to speak to the one that took their armors."

The guard stole a quick glance behind her and saw the five men still unconscious, "Then you would need to speak to Lady Kayura, you will be escorted there by my security detail."

Gjaz inclined her head in thanks; at least someone was willing to help a little. She was escorted by the troops, with some of the security detail carrying the Ronins. She was led into the smaller of the palaces and taken to what could be called a hasty throne room.

The soldiers placed the Ronins on the floor and left, the guard stayed behind long enough to tell her that the Lady would be arriving soon. She was kept waiting for a whole of five minutes when the large door behind the raised dais opened and a petite woman in long robes, stepped through.

She walked to the chair sitting on the dais and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm Lady Kayura, how can I help you?"

Gjaz started to speak when one of the Ronins started to wake up, it was the burly one. "Ow, my head, what the hell happened? And where are we?" He was looking around and to his surprise he looked up at Lady Kayura, "What! What are you doing here and what just happened!"

Lady Kayura shot a glance at Gjazamona, "That is what I am trying to find out, Kento. Wake the others and all will be explained." Sliding her gaze back to Gjazamona she said, "I'm still waiting."

"My name is Gjazamona and I have enlisted the help of the Ronin Warriors to banish Talpa from my realm."

Kayura raised an eyebrow, "I find that hard to believe when Talpa is already banished. What proof do you have, and why are you here?"

Gjazamona took a bracing breath, "I need you to restore the armors to the Warriors. As for proof, I could get images of what is happening to someone in my family. Do you have a mirror I could borrow?"

Kayura nodded and clapped her hands, shortly there was a servant carrying a wall mirror. He brought it past the dais and deposited it in front of Gjaz. Gjaz reached for it and thought of the last images of her mother just after she was tortured, face all bruised, left arm was broken, other atrocities done to her body. As she thought of these images, she transferred them to the mirror and as another image and another flashed over the surface of the mirror, she could hear gasps and soft choking sounds. Minutes ticked by and she showed the image of Cale with a dagger in his hand slamming it down, then the image flashed and this time it was of Talpa holding her mother at the wall with one big hand around her throat.

Flash, this one was of Gjaz throwing a ball of pure power at Cale as he entered the palace, as if he owned it, and Cale just flicking it away. He looked at Gjaz and continued to walk on.

Flash, an image of a pale Ash curled into a little ball as Cale kicked her mercilessly. Tears began to flow down Gjaz's cheeks, as image after horrendous image flashed on the screen. She couldn't seem to let go of the mirror, and soon the glass of the mirror began to melt and start to ripple as if a pebble was thrown into a still pool. The ripples became more and more erratic and soon it looked as if a hand were coming out of the glass. The hand was covered in the molten glass and the blades of a bear claw materialized right before Gjazamona's face, barely missing her throat as Kayura screamed, "Get her hands off of the mirror, before a Gate is opened!"

Ryo was the first to react and was reaching for Gjazamona's hands as one claw made a small cut on her throat. Ryo frantically pried at her fingers trying to get her to let go, but Gjazamona was so enthralled in the images that she was creating, that she was lost to the spell she was weaving. All of the other guys joined in and was able to get her hands off of the mirror just as the claws were beginning to dig into one of her arteries. The mirror clashed to the floor and smashed into a thousand pieces and with it, the hand was gone. Gjaz flew backward as the spell released all of the energy she was pouring into it to create the images. As she landed, she hit her head on the marble floor and was lost to oblivion.

•••••••••

Cale drew his hand out of the steaming water that he used to make a small Gate into the mirror that Gjazamona was holding. His hand had felt like it was being ripped apart when the Gate closed and his hand was still there. He barely had it out before it closed and he would have lost an appendage. It had been tricky, but he saw it as an ideal way to kill Gjazamona. Apparently, she was stronger than he ever thought and withdrew to his quarters to plan his next move.


End file.
